


【狼队】糖衣，pwp

by Palin



Category: LOGAN/SCOTT - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), 狼队 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 这是他们都已经足够习惯的事了，在每一次Scott做了让Logan觉得憎恨的事情后，在每一次Scott将Logan惹怒后，周而复始地继续着,一场施暴，一场强奸，和一次又一次的绝望。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 简介不知道要怎么写OTZ

【狼队】糖衣(上)

 

配对：狼队  
分级：NC-17  
备注：pwp

 

正直的、刻板顽固进了骨子的、殉道者般的Summers啊。

Logan看着眼前这个一脸冷静站在他面前的男人，怒火中烧的间隙里他还能听到自己心里在凉凉地嘲讽了一声。

而scott只是在那里，嘴角还带着Logan在恼怒间一拳揍过去的青黑於痕，却表现得就像之前的那一连串算计不存在一般，那张嘴唇一张一合着故意激怒人般说着让Logan无法不去憎恨他的话。

“你闭嘴！”

Logan听见自己在对着他大吼大叫，他揪着Scott的衣领，拳头又一次忍不住想要往Scott那张犹如迪士尼王子的漂亮脸颊揍过去了，而Scott一动不动地，连眼睛都没眨一下（Logan因为揪着他的衣领而与他靠得极近，他甚至可以透过那一层红色的镜片看到Scott长长的睫毛），这总会让Logan变得更加愤怒。

然后他将Scott反身按在墙上，暴躁而冲动地伸出自己那双金属爪子撕烂了Scott那套用于掩盖自己全部的黑色战斗服——又一次。

而Scott会温顺地不像那个Scott·Summers，但Logan感受得到对方的身体在一瞬间僵硬起来，然后又很快地强迫着自己放松下来——就像他做好了再承受一场足够漫长的折磨一样。

Logan尖锐的犬齿压在Scott脖颈上那段最为脆弱的青色血管上，然后湿润的舌尖打湿那一小片的皮肤，他能看到Scott身上随着他的动作而炸起的一层又一层的战栗，但Scott仍然只是任由Logan用着像是想要将他掐死的力道拥抱着他，惨白而布满各种各样伤疤的身体紧紧地贴在墙面上，平静地等着Logan接下来那段没有任何抚慰意思的，粗暴的，充满憎恨的发泄。

Logan不知道Scott在和Jean或者和Frost又或者是别的什么女人——Scott·Summers这个童子军一样的家伙身上简直像是有什么吸引心灵感应者的雷达一样——Logan不知道Scott和别人做爱的时候是什么表现的，但从第一次Logan在怒火中和Scott上了床（或者说，Logan强暴了他）开始，Scott都是温顺而沉默的，他配合Logan各种各样充满发泄意味的每一次强暴，然后将自己所有的对于做爱该有的欲求和喉咙里被对方冲撞弄出来的呻吟声一同压回到肚子里面，然后在下了床后又会继续策划出一堆又一堆用来庇护变种人种族同时将自己推往大部分人眼里越发妖魔化的反人类罪犯的位置上的办法，再换回更多Logan充满憎恨的发泄。

这是他们都已经足够习惯的事了，在每一次Scott做了让Logan觉得憎恨的事情后，在每一次Scott将Logan惹怒后，周而复始地继续着。

......以至于让Logan深刻地怀疑，Scott·Summers是不是个受虐狂。

在Jean、在Charles、在其它更多的人还在......还活着的时候，Logan从未想象过他们之间会演变出这可笑的、对事情没有任何帮助的关系来，身体带来的欢愉有多么强烈，Logan的心情就会有多么糟糕，这场日益变味的性事渐渐变成了另一种更为痛苦的折磨——就像自己就像一个在工作里受了气却回家打老婆的窝囊男人。

能让一个铁骨铮铮的大男人认知到失败的，向来都是无力。

Logan真的觉得很疲惫了。

他这么想着，身体却没有停下。

Logan将Scott身上所有的布料都变成了那一堆掉落在地面上的破布，他带着胡须的下巴一路向下，就像想要吞掉Scott身上每一块肉般一寸寸地啃咬着，在这身体上留下越来越多的、短时间内都无法消失的吻痕或者牙印。

他在最开始的时候用手将Scott的双手压在背后，后来他松开手时Scott却像仍然被束缚着般交叉着背在身后没有动弹，脑袋低着紧紧地抵在墙面上，绷着身体，却始终没有再发出哪怕只有一个音节。

“……”

Logan的手指摸到了与印象中干涩的触感截然相反的湿润，透明色的液体从并没有多少，但这足以让Scott能够更轻松地适应对方的进入。

但Logan觉得自己快要炸了。

这意味着Scott在向所有人宣告对变种人的庇护之前他正用着黏糊糊的液体将自己操了，然后还在整场“战争”中保持着一种随时可以被人操的状态……他怎么敢！他怎么能！

而更让Logan愤怒的是，Scott清楚地知道一一Logan绝对会因为这件事更生气的，然而他还是这么做了。

Logan气极了反倒冷静了下来，他知道Scott早就习惯了疼痛和苦难，再怎么超乎人们想象的灾难他都尝试过了，所以他再一次的惩罚对Scott绝不会有多大效果。

但如果是欢愉呢？


	2. Chapter 2

【狼队】糖衣(中)

 

Scott几乎在踏入这道门之前就在瑟缩。

他不知道从什么时候开始和Logan变成这种关系——这种畸形的、恶心的、并且让人作呕的肉体关系，但从这段关系开始之后，他就越发沉默了。

Scott过来之前没有吃饭。说实话从教授……离世的那一天开始，他就有些厌食了，不过作为变种人的领袖，Scott无论多难以下咽也都会逼着自己进食的，只有在见Logan的时候，他才会顺从自己的想法不再强行进食——毕竟无论吃多少，那之后他都会无法控制地吐出来。

Logan并不是温柔的人，何况他们只是泄欲者和被泄欲者的关系。

而且他知道，Logan恨他。

Scott对此早已了然入心。

他来这里之前为自己做过前戏，这会让他们的性事稍微变得轻松一些。Scott知道Logan会因此而更加愤怒，但他明天还有非常重要的工作，而Logan必然不会有这个耐心去帮自己的死敌“准备”的。

“死敌”。

Scott忍不住在心里回味了一下这个词语，他感到了一股难以言喻地涩意。

“……”

他深呼吸了一下，推开了这道门。

房间里面没有开灯，隐隐约约的月光透过窗户照射进来，这是整个房间唯一的光源。

Logan坐在床上，看起来心情极差。他们几乎没有说上两句话，Logan便将他压在墙上。

Scott努力让自己放松些，帘着眼睛面无表情。

他知道Logan恨他。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

【狼队】糖衣(下)

 

写到后面视角就乱了。

 

 

Scott恨他。

Logan很清楚这件事情，毕竟没有人会喜欢强暴自己的人。

在他将Scott扔到床上，而对方侧着脸盯着不知名的地方一言不发时，之前暴涨的怒火就像是一直不断充气绷紧，到最后突然炸开的气球那般，湮灭成一片空无。

“怎么?你不行了?”

被压在身下的Scott用着一种让人生气的语气像是在催促他赶紧进行这一次的“施暴”。

他就说Scott Summers这家伙有自虐倾向。

但当Logan真正开始碰他的时候，Scott的身体却在下意识地，伴随着身体炸起的战栗，微微颤抖着。

这几乎是无法控制住的，人类在重复曾经经受过的折磨之后的，身体本能。

Logan以前几乎从未注意过这个——或许他注意到了，但刻意假装自己没注意到的事实——Scott恐惧他的触碰。

但他总是不会停下来，包括这次。

Logan的手掌摩挲过这位现任变种人领袖的脖子，对方紧绷着身体露出防备的标准姿态，却偏偏温顺地没有半点反抗的动作。

但凡Logan再用些力，或者只需要现在伸出他的铁爪子，这位总是让他愤怒仇恨纠结不清的家伙就能闭嘴，从此安静下来。

但Logan却在想象对方死去的那一刻，感觉到自己心脏一瞬间收缩了一下，继而伴随更多的空茫与焦躁。

他松开了掐着Scott脖子的手，而Scott也跟着努力将自己的身体调节地更放松一些。

因为他们都知道，一般到这种时候，Logan就会将他们两个人的衣服变成破布，然后直接进入到Scott的身体里面。

这很疼，如果遇到Logan心情更加糟糕的时候，他甚至会出血，然而Scott始终只会咬着下唇脸色发白，一声不吭地承受着，直到Logan结束这场性爱，或者直到他被操晕过去为止。

但一切却毫无预告地转换成另一种模式。

Logan将脑袋埋进Scott的颈肩之中，他尖锐的犬齿在肩上某块小小的皮肤上啃咬着留下一个小小的深色印记。

然后就是更多。

他的吻从最开始一路往下，从喉结到胸膛，从那两颗红色的小小凸起到平整的腹部，从凹入的肚脐到两腿之间。

Logan仿佛只要这样，就能将身下这个男人标记成自己的东西一般，他用牙齿和吻，在Scott身体上面留下一串又一串刻印。

Scott想要拒绝这仿佛无穷无尽的吻，但如同之前每一次那般，他最终什么都没有做，而那微弱的反抗下一刻便被Logan压下。

舌头的湿润与齿的尖锐交错着，演变成一种极为奇怪的，可以被称之为欢愉的情绪埋藏在他身体之中涌动起来，Scott的手指下意识地拉扯着Logan的头发，他喘着气有些慌乱地揣测对方想要做什么。

但下一刻他的思绪全被打乱。

都乱了。

一切都乱套了。

——Logan在给他做口交，现在，此时此刻。

哪怕骨头里都是钢铁的Woverline，他的口腔依旧是温暖且滚烫的，Logan的舌头从茎到根一路纠缠着唤起Scott那代表着男性欲望的器官，而这温度滚烫得让Scott觉得自己几乎要被融在这场舔咬之中了。

他的技术很好。

好得几乎要让Scott尖叫出声了。

他之前从未从Logan身上得到过这个过。

Scott也从未想过Logan会为他做这种事情，尤其以他们现在的关系而言，这太过了。当他咬紧着自己的手掌企图用疼痛唤醒这个时，终于稍微唤回他一点点的意识，而在这之前，他甚至都没注意到Logan在轻轻地咬了口他那两颗小球的同时，已经往他身里面塞入了三根指头。

 

“唔——”

他几乎要被逼入绝境，性器在Logan重新包裹住他的嘴里抽搐了一下，他要射出来了。

Scott几乎是撑着腰推搡着Logan的脑袋，惊恐地想要让人放开他，却被那几根埋在他身体里面抽动起来的手指弄得一窒，整个人跌回在床上，近乎呜咽着，射在Logan嘴中。

他喘着气，在高潮中茫然地瞪着这片透过眼镜而变成红色的世界，继而陷入片刻的失神之中。

“Summers……?喂，Scott！?”

Logan的声音在他耳边炸开，他被对方晃着肩膀重新将自己分散开的视线凝聚回来。

Logan看着他，嘴角脸上都还带着那显然他们都知道是什么的白色液体，近乎担忧地看着他。

“担忧”?

Scott在一瞬间便推翻了自己的认知，而Logan在他想要认真去确认这种反应之前便换上了他最习惯的不耐烦的表情。

果然是他看错了，Logan怎么可能对他有这种反应。

但如果这次的口交也是对方的一种“折磨”，那就……真的太过分了。

Logan将自己的衣服脱下来擦了擦脸，衣服窸窸窣窣的，扔了一地。

然后他把Scott推倒在床上。

Scott背对着Logan被迫以一种跪伏的姿势接受这场交合，他的手抓着床单支撑着自己的身体，而Logan的手指却抓着他的头发将人的脑袋压进床单之中，另一只手掐着他的腰。

然后，如同野兽交媾一般，Logan浅浅地抽出，然后更用力地，挺入到更深的地方。

如果是之前的任何一次，毫无疑问Scott都只会感觉到痛，即使之后身体在痛楚麻木之后会蜕变出那么一丁点的快乐，最开始的时候依旧是伴随的剧烈的疼痛的。

但这次的前戏做得太过充足了。

充足到他的身体在被进入之前就已经完全被打开，他寻常时间里用以转移注意力的，最熟悉也最安心的疼痛几近于无，Logan进来的时候，他们的交合如同配套的螺丝和螺帽，天衣无缝地紧密相连。

难以启齿的位置被撑满，Logan太大了，当他彻底撑开挤入到那个“环”之中时，Scott甚至以为自己的身体都要被撑坏了。

当那根性器完全插进来时，Scott被烫得打了个小小的战栗。

Logan掐着Scott的腰，每一次都浅浅抽出，然后进到更深，性器长得可怕，每当他进去时，Scott都为这被顶到几乎不可能的为止而感到惊恐。

直到Logan碰到了某个让Scott逼出一句甜腻呻吟的点。

他找到那个足以让Scott陷入崩溃的，深埋于体内的点。

Logan本该早些知道这个位置的，但更早，或者说，直到上一次之前，他都只是在发泄，至于Scott的欲望，他之前从未考虑过半分。

厚重的顶端碾压过那一点，将身下的男人逼出一声沙哑的喘息。

细密的电流积攒着，在他的身体之中流窜，继而转变成另一种，让人恐惧的，满载的快感。

Scott几乎不知所措地感受到体内涌动出的另一种与女性之间不同的快感，而Logan一寸寸啃咬着Scott后背的脊骨，用这细密的疼痛为这性爱浇上一把油。

Logan的手掌抚摸过Scott绷紧的小腹，然后向下，握住了Scott半硬起来的性器。

天知道填充着艾德曼金属的手指怎么能这么灵活，他被前后夹击着把握着几乎快要再次到达高潮。

他的身体收缩着，Logan被这夹到高潮。

粘稠的白色液体被射进到Scott体内，温热的异物从身体内流出，Scott被冲刷着，颤抖着，几乎在同一时间，在Logan的手里射了出来。

这是这场性爱中第二次高潮，在之前几乎是不曾有过的事。Logan之前做爱并不怎么考虑Scott的感受，事实上，他现在其实也没有怎么在意，如果他真的考虑过，也不至于做出强暴这种事情。

Scott累极了，他已经很多天没能好好睡一觉了，而性爱，向来最容易消耗体力。然而纠缠着他的，是一位哪怕在自愈能力者之中至少也能排到第三位的变种人——所以，他的不应期很短，短到在Scott还喘着气时，他就惊恐地睁开眼，发现对方埋在他身体里面，又硬了起来。

“唔……”

尖锐的快感如同鞭子般抽打在腺体上，Scott终于无法忍耐地发出声破碎而压抑的呻吟，他手下抓紧的床单被纠成一团乱布，而Logan伏在他身上，几乎每一次都撞在那个点上，得寸进尺地想要逼出更多的声音。

“唔啊——”

他的声音从压抑的沙哑逐渐变得高昂，被牵引着到达最高点的那一刻，然而Scott距离上一次高潮也没过去多久，还远远不到不应期结束的时间，他正处于极其敏感阶段的身体，在这越发可怕的欲望浪潮冲击中，Logan破开那下意识收缩的身体顶撞进去，精确地碾压过那个点后，一次，又一次。

Scott彻底被快感俘虏，他颤抖着身体从Logan身上获得了一次无精高潮，然后他在高潮之中，彻底昏睡过去。

Logan还在他身体里面，却第一时间伸手将身体发软的人捞了回来，当他确认Scott只是睡着时Logan松了口气。

他抬手将那副作为武器，从教授离开后就几乎从未离开过Scott的眼镜摘了下来，昔日的X战警小队长确实有着一张极其令人心动的脸，但Logan只注意到，他常年躲在眼镜之下的眼圈，浓重到让人担忧他会不会下一刻就猝死在地的程度。

他还硬着，但最后却只是从Scott身体里抽出来，自己草草地撸了两下，给两人简单清洗一下后，抚摸着Scott背对着他弓起的后背，慢慢地睡了过去。

第二天他醒来时，床单的另一边已经空了，独留下一室荒唐作为回忆。

 

End


End file.
